


Intempéries

by liralia



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Ponto de vista Laurent, reflexão, tagdaescrita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Laurent não era de imaginar futuros fantasiosos ou altruísticos demais, mas a cada nova camada que conhecia de Damen, ele se via desejando um inesperado final feliz.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 8





	Intempéries

A primeira vez que o viu, Laurent quis matá-lo. Não precisou de um segundo olhar para ter certeza que aquele ajoelhado a sua frente e com a cabeça curvada por causa da firme corrente que o prendia ao chão, era Damianos, o assassino de seu irmão. Por pouco sua máscara de frieza não tombou devido ao choque, mas como vinha cultivando ela há anos, nenhum dos cortesãos ao seu redor pareceu se dar conta.

Um desejo turbulento e raivoso inflamou seu peito, queria desesperadamente infligir em sua pele um sofrimento igual ao que ele tinha sentido quando soube da morte de Auguste. Mandou, então, que lhe dessem uma surra, enquanto o próprio Laurent se retirava da presença dele às pressas. O que fez sem demonstrar para qualquer um de seu séquito o quanto estava abalado por aquele _presente_.

Foi durante aquela noite, enquanto buscava deixar seu lado racional no controle de suas funções, que se embriagou pela primeira vez. Nem em seus delírios mais loucos teria imaginado que Damianos cairia em sua mão dessa forma, mas havia algo por trás dessa atitude e Laurent sabia que seu tio também estava envolvido. Quando apareceu na cela de Damen, mais tarde naquela mesma noite, foi apenas com o propósito de humilhá-lo e ver até onde Damen iria para tentar ocultar sua identidade.

Não sentiu remorso quando mandou os soldados esmurrarem-no novamente.

A primeira vez que a imagem preconceituosa que possuía do príncipe Damianos, e do povo de Akielos, se abalou foi quando Damen se recusou a foder com Nicaise antes mesmo da proposta ser feita com todas as palavras. Estavam na arena, um lugar detestável onde tinha ido poucas vezes em sua vida, e Laurent surpreendeu-se com a expressão furiosa do akielano a errônea conclusão.

Precisou sair para cavalgar para pôr a mente em ordem, pois somente o ar fresco poderia lhe ajudar a pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

A segunda vez que seu preconceito foi abalado aconteceu durante o banho orquestrado para expor o comportamento selvagem de Damen. Laurent deixou-se, intencionalmente, ser despido e banhado pelo escravo que lhe lançava olhares demorados quando achava que não era percebido. O esperado era que Damen avançasse contra si ao se encontrarem numa situação vulnerável, mas o máximo que o escravo fez foi agarrar seu pulso e exibir uma notável ereção.

De qualquer modo, isso foi o suficiente para enviá-lo para o açoite.

Na terceira vez que encarou uma atitude imprevista vinda de Damen já estava começando a entender que o príncipe herdeiro de Akielos não era tão bárbaro como vinha acreditando durante os seis anos que se seguiram após a batalha de Marlas. Oferecendo sua total submissão, Damen pediu que os escravos vindos de Akielos fossem salvos das garras de seu tio. Laurent levou alguns segundos para entender o que ele estava lhe pedindo. Damen nunca soube, mas foi nesse momento que sua tempestade interior começou a se amainar. Laurent já não o via da mesma forma de quando chegou em Vere.

Mas então aconteceu a tentativa de assassinato e a droga em seu cálice de água. Novamente eles se viram numa situação onde Damen poderia ter facilmente se livrado de seu algoz. Contudo, Damen não tentou matá-lo. Tentou fugir. E Laurent, numa atitude ainda mais imprevista, se viu intercedendo a favor do seu escravo fugitivo diante o regente e o conselho, enquanto tentava disfarçar os sinais da droga que ainda corria suas veias.

Foi ainda mais surpreendente para aqueles que o apoiavam quando Laurent, no dia que partiria de Arles, demandou que preparassem o equipamento de viagem para seu escravo. Daí em diante, sua visão de Damen melhorava ainda mais à medida que seguia lhe auxiliando verdadeiramente. No treinamento das tropas, na visita ao seu informante na cidade de Nesson-Eloy, na fuga da estalagem e nos muitos bons conselhos que recebeu em suas estratégias. Um momento que lhe divertiu bastante foi durante sua interpretação de mascote, usando o brinco de Nicaise, onde o provocou mais do que deveria. Viu em seus olhos que era desejado, até mais do que o próprio Damen parecia perceber, mas isso não o desagradou como teria sido a alguns meses atrás.

Eles lutaram lado a lado, sobreviveram a emboscadas e combateram de cabeça erguida as conspirações do regente. Tornaram-se aliados improváveis e aprenderam a lidar com a personalidade peculiar um do outro. Damen se tornou, num período de poucos meses, uma das pessoas que Laurent mais confiava. Laurent permitiu que ele tomasse seu corpo, submetendo-se a uma intimidade que não tinha conseguido ultrapassar até então. Os traumas passados eram um grande peso sobre os ombros.

O sentimento mudou de modo gradual. O mesmo homem que tinha lhe causado uma terrível temporal de fúria dentro do peito era o mesmo que agora era seu sol particular. Pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Auguste, Laurent temeu horrivelmente pela vida de alguém.

Quando Damen o convidou para visitar o palácio de verão em Ios e passar uma semana lá quando tudo aquilo acabasse, o coração de Laurent doeu, pois sabia que esse futuro não aconteceria. Desde que planejaram a troca de Jokaste no Encontro dos Reis, sabia que seria ele a própria moeda de troca para salvar tanto a vida de Damen quanto a vida do filho de Kastor.

Achou que seria a última vez que veria Damen em vida. E jamais esteve tão errado. Deveria ter imaginado que Damen não o deixaria ser um sacrifício. Damen era heroico e preocupava-se demais com seu bem estar. Amava-o demais. Mais tarde, Laurent constatou, com certa surpresa, que teria feito a mesma coisa.

Sorriu tímido quando Damen ajeitou uma segunda flor branca em seus cabelos. Tinham superado o regente, tinham superado Kastor e agora faziam planos para uma aliança que unificasse Akielos e Vere. Ademais, tinham cumprido a promessa de visitar o palácio de verão e, nesse exato momento, caminhavam pela praia, aproveitando o cheiro salgado e os cálidos raios solares matinais.

Laurent entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

Estava em paz.


End file.
